Patty Halliwell
Patricia "Patty" Halliwell 'była czarownicą z linii Warren, córka Penny i Allena Halliwellów. Była żoną Victora Bennetta i miała z nim trzy córki: Prue, Piper i Phoebe, które są znane także jako Czarodziejki. W trakcie jej upadającego małżeństwa, miała zakazany romans ze swoim Duchem Światłości, Samem Wilderem, z którym miała córkę Paige Matthews, która zastąpiła Prue w legendarnej Mocy Trzech. Patty tragicznie zginęła w dniu 28 lutego 1978 roku przez Wodnego demona, którego próbowała unicestwić na Camp Skylark. Nawet po śmierci, nie przestała czuwać nad swoimi córkami, i była opiekunką swojej rodziny, odwiedzała czasami swoje córki i dawała im dobre rady, gdy ich potrzebowały. Jako potomkini Melindy Warren, Patty odziedziczyła moc spowalniania molekuł i posiadała wyjątkową wiedzę na temat Czarownic - była odpowiedzialna za zapisanie wielu rozdziałów w Księdze Cieni. Historia Wczesne Życie thumb|left|Penny i Allen, rodzice PattyPatty urodziła się 5 kwietnia 1950 roku, była córką Allena Halliwell i Penny Johnson, śmiertelnika i czarownicy którzy przeprowadzili się do Rezydencji Halliwellów, przy Prescott Street 1329. Jako potomek potężnej czarownicy Melindy Warren, Patty odziedziczyła moc Spowalniania Molekuł, znanej również jako uprawnienia do "zamrażania". Wkrótce po urodzeniu, Penny przeprowadziła Wiccaming dla córki, aby ochronić ją przed złem i dać jej błogosławieństwo przodków. Podczas uroczystości, zaatakował demon zwany Nekromanta w nadziei, że uda mu się wchłonąć duchy przodków rodziny Halliwell. Penny była w stanie pozbyć się Nekromanta nim wyrządził jakąkolwiek szkodę, a ceremonia została kontynuowana. Kiedy Patty dorastała uczyła się rzemiosła od matki, która od czasu do czasu wykorzystywała małą księgę czarów, by użyć magii na Patty, gdy nie chciała się słuchać. Ale Patty, która była dobrze szkolona w Czaroznastwie, napisała zaklęcie, aby przeciwdziałać magii jej matki w wieku dziewięciu lat. W 1967 roku, ojciec Patty, Allen został zabity przez najlepszą przyjaciółkę jej matki Robin w noc, kiedy ona i czarnoksiężnik Nigel planowali thumb|Jedno Miejsce w Magii w Wychowywaniu Dzieckaatak na rezydencję. Jednak, przebywała ona w domu ciotki Janice, w tym czasie. Podobnie jak wszystkie inne czarownice żyjące przed nią, Patty także stała się groźnym wrogiem dla demonów i czarnoksiężników, być może było to motywowane śmiercią jej ojca. Napisała kilka wpisów do Księgi Cieni należącej do jej rodziny, zapełniła całą stronę na temat Barbasa, demona strachu, choć infromacje prawdopodobnie pochodziły z drugiej ręki, ponieważ nie było możliwości, że go spotkała. Przypuszczalnie w czasie jej młodzieńczych lat i potem, Patty stała się palaczką i była uzależniona od papierosów. Nowa Rodzina thumb|left|Victor i Patty w latach 70'. Dzięki wczesnemu wejściu w dorosłość, Patty stała się potężną i inteligentną czarownicą, dzięki pomocy matki. Starsi przypisali jej Ducha Światłości, Sama Wildera, z którym podczas dorastania była bardzo blisko. W pewnym momencie w 1960 roku, Patty poznała śmiertelnika biznesmena imieniem Victor Bennett, w którym zakochała się mimo protestów matki. Wkrótce ożenili się, choć Penny zabroniła jej zmieniać nazwisko z Halliwell na Bennett i Patty nie powiedziała mężowi, że jest czarownicą. W dniu 28 października 1970 roku urodziła córkę którą nazwała "Prudence Halliwell", po córce Melindy Warren, mimo, że nazywana była "Prue". We trójkę żyli szczęśliwie w Posiadłości Halliwell, a Penny przeniosła się do innego domu, a wkrótce Patty ponownie zaszła w ciążę. 7 sierpnia 1973 roku, urodziła się Piper Halliwell. Wkrótce potem u Prue i Piper rozwinęły się zdolności; telekinezy i zatrzymywania molekuł, a thumb|Patty i Piper w oranżeriiPatty była zmuszona i zdecydowała się powiedzieć o swoim dziedzictwie Victorowi na temat swojej rodziny. Miał on trudności z poradzeniem sobie z tą informacją, co stało się dużym obciążeniem dla ich małżeństwa. Podczas kiedy Penny była zdecydowana, by uczyć dziewczynek magicznego rzemiosła, Victor nalegał, by nie miały nic wspólnego z magią, aby chronić je przed siłami zła. Patty, która również chciała, by jej córki były czarownicami i prowadziły jednocześnie normalne życie, działała w sposób neutralny w stosunku zarówno do matki i męża, chcąc "zachować spokój". Była też zirytowana kiedy Penny powiedziała, że zamierza nauczyć wnuczki nowego zaklęcia, niż piec ciasta jak normalna babcia. Zrobiła album dla Piper, który przechowywano w pudle z innymi rzeczami dla dzieci i jest prawdopodobne, że miała też zrobiony taki album dla Prue. Patty i jej matka chroniły dziewczynki przed wieloma demonami i czarnoksiężnikami podczas ich wczesnego dzieciństwa. To było prawdopodobne, że z powodu walki z demonem w pewnym momecnie wierzyła, że ponowne zajście w ciążę z medycznego punktu widzenia było niemożliwe. Wizyta W Przyszłości W ciągu jednego popołudnia, kiedy Prue i Piper były jeszcze w domu, Patty i Victor kochali się w ich sypialni. Niedługo potem, podczas gdy byli jeszcze w łóżku, pojawili się kobieta i mężczyzna w ich pokoju. Natychmiast wierząc, że są to demony, Patty próbowała je zamrozić, ale tylko nieznany mężczyzna zamarzł. Kobieta wtedy powiedziała jej i Victorowi, że jest ona Piper z przyszłości, a ten mężczyzna to jej mąż Leo. Następnie udowodniła jej, że Phoebe i Paige, to nienarodzone córki Patty, które zginęły w wielkiej bitwie, a Piper dostała pierścień od kupidyna, aby cofnąć się w czasie, aby je uratować. Patty wierząc, że pierścień jest nierzetelny, wymyśliła teorię, że mogą odtworzyć Moc Trzech, łącząc ich moc z Piper z przyszłości i jej matką. Z nową Mocą Trzech, rzuciły zaklęcie by zabrać Piper z przyszłości i Leo, dokładnie tam gdzie chcieli iść. Ale zamiast przenieść się do domu Penny, ona zapytała, czy pierścień może zabrać ich do jej i Victora przed. Jednak przyszłość Piper nie była wystarczająco specyficzna, kiedy poprosiła aby przenieść się do Penny i trzy z nich znalazły się w przyszłości, gdzie Leo i Piper byli dziadkami. Następnie z powrotem przybyły do Penny, ale ta zemdlała, ponieważ Patty w jej czasach już nie żyła. Ten fakt spowodował niepokój i irytację Patty. Następnie przeniosły się, do Ostatecznej Bitwy, gdzie wypowiedziały zaklęcie aby usunąć Nicość z przeszłej Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Christy i Billie. Patty następnie spotkała swoich wnuków Wyatta i Chrisa, którzy przybyli z przyszłości, mówiąc, że moce Wyatta zostały skradzione. Patty thumb|Patty trzymająca Chrisa i Victor trzymający Wyattapóźniej udała się z Wyattem i Chrisem do mieszania Victora, żeby spotkać swojego męża i zobaczyć swoich wnuków z teraźniejszości. Była zdumiona, kiedy Victor powiedział jej, że byli rozwiedzeni, a ona zostawiła go dla Ducha Światłości Sama, który był ojcem Paige. Niezależnie od tego, była szczęśliwa mogąc bawić się z małym Chrisem i Wyattem. Była jednak, głęboko zasmucona kiedy dowiedziała się, że Prue zginęła kilka lat wcześniej. Wyraziła swoje przekonanie, że gdy zamykają się jedne drzwi to otwierają się kolejne, mając na myśli Paige i odtworzenie Mocy Trzech. Kiedy wrócili do rezydencji, Patty i Penny zostały zabrane do własnych czasów przez kupidyna Coopa, choć wcześniej musiały usunąć wspomnienia z tego wydarzenia. W związku z tym, Patty nie wiedziała o poczęciu Phoebe i Paige i wierzyła w przekonanie, że nie będzie mieć więcej dzieci. Tymczasowe Zerwanie thumb|left|Patty pracująca jako kelnerkaTo było mniej więcej w czasie, kiedy Prue miała pięć lat, a Piper dwa, i Patty była coraz bardziej związana z Samem, gdy angażował się w jej życiu. Victor był sfrustrowany i podrażniony przez niego. Twierdził, że był bardzo "ruchliwy" na jej bardzo wczesne wołania. Wkrótce Victor opuścił rodzinę. Jej matka ponownie przeniosła się do posiadłości, aby pomóc jej opiekować się dziećmi, podczas gdy jej nie było. By mieć pieniądze, Patty dostała pracę kelnerki w Buddy Diner, lokalnej restauracji, gdzie pracowała do późna w nocy. Gdy kończyła zmianę w pracy, wracała do domu i całowała swoje córki życząc im dobrej nocy, a Prue później powiedziała, że zawsze pachniała hamburgerami. To właśnie podczas takiej zmiany, Patty dostała swojej pierwszej wizji, gdy poczuła dziwne uczucie w żołądku, i ujrzała trzy kobiety, które wzięła za czarnoksiężników, gdy zabierali Prue i Piper z Rezydencji. Później w ciągu dnia, Patty zapytała dwie kobiety, które były w restauracji, czy są gotowe na przyjęcie zamówienia. W samym środku rozmowy inna kobieta powiedziała, że Patty ma telefon. Gdy miała iść odebrać telefon, jedna z kobiet krzyknęła, że wie o jej ciąży. Jednak Patty powiedziała jej, że to medycznie niemożliwe, aby zaszła w ciążę i gdy zapytała się ich kim są, one podały się za jej kuzynki. thumb|Patty ucząca zaklęcia powrotnego swoich córek: Prue i PiperGdy odebrała telefon, Penny powiedziała jej, że trzy tajemnicze kobiety próbowały porwać jej córki, tego samego dnia. Potem szybko wyrwała się z pracy gdzie zderzyła się z kolejną kobietą i upuściła torebkę z której wypadły różne rzeczy. Okazało się, że kupiła sobie krakersy na problemy z żołądkiem (gdy w rzeczywistości były to objawi ciąży). Kobieta powiedziała jej, że palenie szkodzi na brzuch, kiedy naprawdę szkodziło jej na nienarodzone dziecko. W domu miała kolejny telefon, ale tym razem usłyszała w słuchawce głos Victora, prosząc ją o spotkanie w hotelu. Szybko przebrała strój, by Victor nie wiedział, że pracuje jako kelnerka i udała się na miejsce spotkania, mimo protestów Penny. Jednak po przybyciu tam, Patty została zaatakowana przez czarnoksiężnika imieniem Nicholas, który zażądał mocy jej córek, mówiąc jej, że są Czarodziejkami, a ona miała tylko dwie córki, lecz wizja którą otrzymała pochodziła od nienarodzonego dziecka. Po czym zagroził, że zabije jej rodzinę i dzieci, Patty pobłogosławiła jego pierścień przyznając mu immunitet i uciekła do domu. Penny powiedziała jej, że trzy kobiety które widziała w swojej wizji zostały aresztowane po kradzieży samochodu i małych Prue i Piper, więc Patty poszła do więzienia i wpłaciła za nie kaucję, zastanawiając się skąd wiedziały o jej ciąży. Trzy kobiety powiedziały, że są jej córkami i pochodzą z przyszłości, Prue, Piper i Phoebe jej nienarodzone dziecko, a cofnęły się w czasie, aby powstrzymać pakt z Nicholasem. Po czym Patty powiedziała im, że jest za późno, bo odzyskał pierścień z mieszkania. Korzystając z połączonej magii małej Prue, Piper i Phoebe z łona matki, córki zostały pomyślnie wysłane do ich własnego czasu, pojawiając się w momencie kiedy miały wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Choć Patty i Penny musiały stawić czoła Nicholasowi w swoim czasie, prawdopodobnie udało im się nakłonić go do opuszczenia ich razem z pierścieniem. Narodziny Phoebe Dnia 2 listopada 1975 roku, Patty zaczęła rodzić w rodzinnej posiadłości, i urodziła swoją trzecią córkę Phoebe. Jak ją urodziła miała wizję jak ona i jej trzy dorosłe córki, przytulają się w dniu ślubu Piper. Jednak, Patty i jej matka związały moce swoim córkom i usunęła wszystkie ich wspomnienia z magią, aby chronić je od Nicholasa. Patty stwierdziła, że wolałaby pomścić je jako śmiertelniczki niż opłakiwać martwe czarownice. thumb|left|Patty i jej rodzina podczas świątecznego porankaJakiś czas przed lub po porodzie Phoebe, Victor wrócił do rodziny, co nie przyniosło radości Penny. Mimo, że jej mąż wrócił, Patty romansowała z Samem w czasie ich separacji i ponownie zaszła w ciążę i urodziła dziecko które trzymała w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, ale wiedzieli o tym tylko Sam i jej matka. W dniu Bożego Narodzenia 1976 roku, Patty, Victor, Prue, Piper i Phoebe nakręcili rodzinny filmik, a nagranie było trzymane przez Victora przez wiele następnych lat. Rozwód i Czwarte Dziecko Na początku 1977 roku, Victor ocalił Prue z magicznej Ciężarówki Lodów, po tym jak przypadkowo został w nią wciągnięty. Magia omal znowu nie skrzywdziła mu córki, Victor chciał, by Patty i Penny, odebrały moce jego córkom. Wkrótce rozwiedli się, a Patty oficjanie rozpoczęła związek z Samem i zaszła w ciążę. Gdy Prue i Piper pytały o jej zaokrąglony brzuszek, ona mówiła im, że "troszkę przytyła", i potajemnie urodziła córkę w dniu 2 sierpnia 1977 roku, a Sam mimo, że chciał zatrzymać dziecko, które było w połowie duchem światłości i czarownicą, Penny poradziła im by je oddali, ponieważ związki duchów światłości i czarownic były zakazane. Patty niechętnie się zgadza i orbituje razem z Samem do pobliskiego kościoła, gdzie zakonnica imieniem Agnes zaopiekowała się dzieckiem. Przed oddaniem córki, Patty poprosiła ją, żeby trafiła do dobrego domu, a jej imię zaczynało się na "P", jak wszystkie w ich rodzinie. Jej córka została adoptowana przez rodzinę Matthews, i została nazwana Paige. Śmierć thumb|Martwa Patty tuż po utopieniu przez Wodnego Demona W 1978 roku, znaleziono dwie martwe osoby, które utonęły w Camp Skylark, więc Patty zbadała sprawę. W tym czasie, Sam był daleko, prawdopodobnie z innym podopiecznym i byli w kontakcie listowym. Patty odkryła, że Wodny Demon znajduje się w jeziorze, w pobliżu obozu, i zabijał wszystkich którzy przychodzili do jego pobliża. Po powiedzeniu Samowi, ostrzegła go, aby nie szedł z nią do jeziora, ponieważ sądziła, że może sobie z tym poradzić i nie chce, żeby się martwił. Kiedy zbliżyła się do molo, mówiąc do Prue ostatnie słowa "kocham cię". Postanowiła użyć kabla zasilającego do oddzielania cząsteczek demona, ponieważ został stworzony z wody, a także uważała, że może użyć moc zamrażania. Jednak, kiedy była przygotowana by użyć kabla, Sam przybył wbrew jej woli i krzyknął by uciekała od demona. Patty, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Wodny Demon był tuż za nią, gotowy do ataku, zamroziła Sama. W tym czasie, demon wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi i utopił ją od środka, wewnątrz jej ciała. Jej ciało zostało znalezione niedługo po tym zdarzeniu, przez policję. Prue bardzo to przeżyła, ponieważ przez ponad 20 lat, nie mówiła do nikogo słów "kocham cię", bo były to ostatnie słowa jakie powiedziała jej matka przed śmiercią. Nie chciała nikomu tego mówić, bo bała się, że ta osoba może umrzeć młodo jak jej matka. Penny następnie zaczęła opiekować się siostrami, a Victor opuścił na dobre rodzinę po kolejnym ataku demona i kłótni z Penny. Życie po życiu Po jej śmierci, Patty została zabrana przez Anioła Śmierci w zaświaty. Jej pogrzeb odbył się w nieznanym miejscu w ciągu dnia, i Penny thumb|Penny z patrzącą Patty, jak szykuje się do odebrania mocy siostromzabrała wnuczki na plażę, spróbować poprawić im nastrój. Penny również przywoływała Patty z zaświatów na strychu Rezydencji, gdzie powiedziała dziewczynkom, że drzwi tam były zablokowane i zamknięte. W 1998 roku, Penny wezwała Patty i powiedziała jej, że nie wierzy, że siostry będą kiedykolwiek gotowe do bycia Czarodziejkami, i chciała na zawsze pozbawić je mocy. Patty, jednak twierdziła, że nie mają prawa do rezygnacji z ich przeznaczenia. W końcu, Penny zrobiła to co uważała i przyrządziła eliksir, ale nie zdążyła go podać wnuczkom, jako, że miała atak serca i zmarła. Patty następnie wprowadziła ją do życia po śmierci i czuwały razem nad resztą jej rodziny. thumb|left|Patty ratująca Prue od utonięciaGdy siostry walczyły z Barbasem, demonem strachu, który bawił się lękiem Prue utonięciem, co wynika ze śmierci matki. Gdy Prue tonęła, ukazała jej się Patty i pomogła jej pokonać strach, umożliwiając jej unicestwienie demona. Następnie za pomocą magii, dodaje notatkę w Księdze Cieni, stronie o Barbasie, by Prue ją przeczytała. Napisała tam: "dziękuje, że wpuściłaś je do swojego serca", który odniósł się do faktu, że Prue nigdy nie powiedziała siostrom "kocham cię", aż do tego dnia. były to ostatnie słowa jej matki przed śmiercią. Około roku lub thumb|Patty pojawiająca się, by zabrać Sama do życia pozagrobowegopóźniej siostrom udało się pokonać Wodnego Demona, który zabił Patty. Zastosowały metodę, skorzystania z kabla elektrycznego. Jednak Sam poświęcił się, aby unicestwić demona, choć był szczęśliwy, że znowu zobaczy Patty. W rzeczywistości ona jako duch przybyła do niego. Niestety Sam nie zaznał spokoju, ponieważ ponownie został duchem światłości. Ślub Piper W lutym 2001 roku, Patty w człowieczej postaci została zesłana przez Starszych na ślub Piper i Leo. Można powiedzieć, że Patty została tymczasowo wskrzeszona na ten dzień, kiedy nie była duchem tylko "po prostu matką Piper". Ona pojawiła się w sypialni Piper, gdziethumb|Patty obejmująca swoje trzy dorosłe córki. powiedziała jej, dlaczego i czemu jej nie było, a kiedy Prue i Phoebe weszły do pokoju, powiedziała im o przeczuciu po urodzeniu małej Phoebe. Następnie udała się na dół, gdzie Penny jako kapłanka, rozpoczęła ceremonię. Jednak na motocyklu do ich posiadłości przyjechał mężczyzna, wzywając Prue, która za pomocą astralnej projekcji uciekła z nim, niszcząc dekoracje i cały ślub. Piper, wkurzona i zaszkoczona opuszcza dom i wybiera się do P3, gdzie idą za nią Patty i Victor. Patty następnie próbowała jej powiedzieć, że ona i Leo są sobie przeznaczeni, ale Piper wierzyła, że po czterech nieudanych małżeństwach Penny i rozwodzie swojej matki, wszystkie Halliwell są błogosławione jako czarownice ale przeklęte jako żony. Po powrocie do posiadłości, Penny pojawiła się i powiedziała, że została wysłana po Patty, ale Phoebe powiedziała, że jest jeszcze pięć minut do północy. Niemal przed wybiciem dwunastej, Piper wróciła, a ślub doszedł do skutku, po czym Patty wróciła do życia po życiu. Spotkanie Paige thumb|Patty poznająca Paige 17 maja 2001 roku, najstarsza córka Patty, Prue została zamordowana przez demona Shax, osobistego zabójcy Źródła Wszelkiego Zła. Gdy jej dusza została wysłana do zaświatów, Patty i jej matka ciężko pracowały by pomóc jej przez to przejść i dostosować się do życia po życiu. Natomiast Piper wezwała Penny, by odpowiedziała jej na pytanie dlaczego Źródło myśli, że Moc Trzech może zostać odtworzona. Po odmowie powiedziała, że to tajemnica, wtedy pojawiła się Patty i ujawniła historię poczęcia i urodzenia czwartej córki i zarazem Czarodziejki. Niedługo po tym, jak opowiedziała im tą historię, inspektor Cortez wszedł na strych i zobaczył duchy Penny i Patty i groził, że wszystko się wyda. Darryl uderzył inspektora który stracił przytomność, a Phoebe wysłała go do Timbuktu. Wtedy Patty i jej matka wróciły do zaświatów, thumb|Patty przytulająca Paigepozostawiając, resztę im. Następnej nocy Piper i Phoebe ponownie wezwały swoją matkę, by spotkała się i poznała swoją najmłodszą córkę Paige Matthews. Pomoc Piper W 2001 roku, gdy Piper pierwszy raz zaszła w ciążę, bardziej obawiała się, że może zgniąć i zostawić swoje dziecko bez matki, jak Patty przed nią. Gdy Piper tonęła, zaatakowana przez demona Necrona, Patty ukazała się Piper, tak jak zrobiła to Prue, ale cztery lata wcześniej. Piper była pod wpływem zalkęcia thumb|Patty magicznie podpisująca swoje zdjęcie z Pipernieustraszności, aby pomóc sobie poradzić z jej lękiem, Patty powiedziała jej, że czary nie pomogą i uczyni to tylko wiara. Ona również przyznała, że bała się pozostawiając swoje dziecko, tak jak jej matka. Następnie, Piper przygotowywała album ze zdjęciami dla dziecka i umieściła tam zdjęcie swoje z matką, Patty magicznie napisała jej wiadomość pod zdjęciem: Mama i Babcia. Rytułał Magiczna Chrisa thumb|left|Victor i Patty w końcu dostali się do rodziców ich dzieciDwa lata później, Penny, która została wezwana na Ziemię przez Paige i Phoebe, rzuciła zaklęcie rozwiązujące rywalizację między Chrisem i Wyattem, synami Piper, choć rzeczywiście zaklęcie zadziałało na siostry Halliwell, zmieniając je w nastolatki. Kiedy okazało się, że sobowtór Leo poluje na swojego syna, Penny nie chciała odwrócić zaklęcia wiedząc, że Piper będzie zdruzgotana na wieść o tym, że jej mąż chce porwać Wyatta. Victor jednak przybył na magiczny rytułał Chrisa, chciał cofnąć zaklęcie, tak aby mogły pokonać złego Leo, który został wezwany, aby działać jako strona trzecia, po uzgodnieniu z Victorem, powodując, iź Penny czuła się niepotrzebna i zniknęła. Patty, następnie użyła zaklęcie odwrócenia, które wymyśliła, gdy miała dziewięć lat, odwróciła zaklęcie i dowiedziała się dlaczego Leo stworzył demonicznego sobowtóra. Po tym, Wyatt przywołał demona jako sposób za obwinianie się za separację rodziców, tak jak nocne koszmary Piper gdy była młoda za rozwód rodziców. Udało się im usunąć złego Leo i powrócić do Rezydencji. Po rozmowie z Victorem, co byłoby gdyby byli w stanie wychowywać razem dziewczynki, Penny wróciła jako kapłanka, wykonała wiccański rytułał, po którym ona i Patty wrócili do życia pozagrobowego. Walka z Neena Dwa lata później, Patty wraz z matką i innymi zmarłymi czarownicami Warren, opuściła życie pozagrobowe, by dołączyć do córki w walce z thumb|Patty mówiąca Colowi co ma zrobićNeeną, pierwszą czarownicą. Po bitwie, siostry poprosiły swoją matkę i babcię o podanie miejsca pobytu Prue, a Patty mówi im, że Prue została reinkarnowana w jej przyszłym życiu ze względu na fakt, że jej przeznaczenie nie zostało wypełnione gdy zginęła. Jej córki wydają się być złe na to, ponieważ chciały spotkać się z siostrą po tylu latach. Przygotowywując się do życia po śmierci, Cole Turner konfrontuje Patty i Penny o okłamaniu sióstr. Cole mówi, że zrobi to o co prosił, pomagając Piper opuści alternatywny wymiar Nenny i wróci do swojej rodziny i żąda swojej nagrody. Patty mówi mu, że jeśli chce odkupienia będzie musiał zrobić coś większego; musi znaleźć Prue, która zaginęła. Opis Fizyczny Patty2.PNG|Bardzo młoda Patty Patty8.PNG|Patty w 1970 Patty Season 1.jpg|Patty w 1975 PattyCamp1.jpg|Sezon 2 ''(P3 H2O) 54281 1203703345329 full.jpg|Sezon 3 (Just Harried) Patty5.PNG|Sezon 4 (Charmed Again, Part 1) 5x02-Patty.jpg|Sezon 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 2) Patty'sGeneralReversalSpell.jpg|Sezon 7 (Cheaper by the Coven) Gdy Prue, Piper i Phoebe przeniosły się w czasie, aby powstrzymać zawarcia paktu z Nicholasem, widziały Patty pracującą jako kelnerka i opisały ją jako bardzo piękną. Miała brązowe włosy i oczy i wiedziały, że zmieni kolor włosów na blond, miała bardzo lekkie i puszyste włosy, podczas poczęcia Phoebe, ale wiedział również, że zmieni kolor włosów na brąz po stwierdzeniu, że jest w ciąży. Używała perfum o zapachu drzewa sandałowego, choć pachniała hamburgerami, gdy wracała późno do domu po pracy i całowała Prue na dobranoc. W dniu ślubu, Patty swoje włosy lekko zakręciła i upięła z tyłu. Jako duch, często nosiła zwiewne i lekkie ubrania, najczęściej w jasnych odcieniach, ale za życia nosiła kolorowe i modne ciuchy. Jej druga córka Piper, mówiła, że odziedziczyła po niej wygląd, choć pani Johnson widziała większe podobieństwo pomiędzy Prue i Patty. Osobowość Patty była bardzo inteligentna i napisała stronę w Księdze Cieni na temat Barbasa, demona strachu, pomimo, że nigdy go nie spotkała i wiedziała, że aby pokonać Wodnego Demona, trzeba oddzielić jego cząsteczki wody za pomocą kabla sieciowego. Materiał napisany na temat Barbasa pokazuje również inteligencję o astronomicznych zbieżności i astralogicznych wykresów. Była też bardzo miła i oddana swojej rodzinie, choć nie boi się trzymać tego co uważa za prawo. Patty słuchała zawsze mądrych porad matki, ale nie zgadzała się z nią, gdy uważała, że coś jest nie tak, jak na przykład wtedy, gdy jej matka chciała związać moce siostrom Halliwell, lub gdy nie chciała odwrócić zaklęcia rozwiązującego zazdrość między rodzeństwem. Moce i Zdolności ''Podstawowe Mocethumb|260px|link='' *'''Pisanie Zaklęć: Zdolność do rzucania czarów i wykonywania rytułałów. *'Tworzenie Eliksirów:' Możliwość tworzenia różnych mikstur i magicznych mieszanek. Aktywne Moce *'Spowalnianie Molekuł: '''Zdolność do zmniejszania cząsteczek do tego stopnia, że wydają się one być zamrożone w czasie. Jest to podstawowa moc Patty którą używa poprzez ręce. 'Inne Moce' *'Wysoka Odporność: Jako silna wiedźma, ma moc która powoduje jej odporność na różne moce takie jak ogniste kule lub inne śmiercionośne dary. ''Duchowe Moce'' *'Duchowa Teleportacja: '''Jako duch, Patty posiadała moc teleportacji przez białe światełka. Ta moc podobnie jak orbing, otaczała ją w wirujące białe kule, dopóki nie znikła i nie pojawiła się w innym miejscu. *'Duchowe Pismo: '''Patty napisała wiadomość dla Prue w Księdze Cieni, stronie o Barbasie, a później podpisała zdjęcie jej i Piper w albumie dla Wyatta. ''Moce Tymczasowe''' *'Wizje: 'Kiedy Patty była trzeci raz w ciąży z Phoebe, otrzymała wizję od jej nienarodzonego dziecka. Dwie takie wizje były, kiedy zobaczyła swoje córki z przyszłości, przy jej dzieciach z teraźniejszości, a przy narodzinach Phoebe, ujrzała siebie przytulającą swoje trzy dorosłe córki, w dniu ślubu Piper. *'Moc Dotykająca: 'Potrzeba do wykonywania mocy trzech zaklęcia pozwalającego Czarodziejkom wrócić do ich własnego czasu, Patty wykorzystać do magii jej nienarodzonego dziecka do wykonywania zaklęcie z córkami. Dobytek *'Pierścień: 'Patty kiedy jeszcze żyła miała srebrny pierścień, który siostry przechowywały przez wiele lat po jej śmierci, aby przypominał thumb|200px|Pierścień Pattyim o niej. Piper w końcu dała pierścień Leo, by mógł go jej dać w romantycznym momencie. Niestety, zgubił go z powodu jego ciągłego orbitowania, ale dzięki zaklęciu stworzonemu przez Phoebe, pierścień został odzyskany. Ta ozdoba była później użyta na ślubie Piper. *'Listy Miłosne: 'Patty wysyłała listy miłosne do Sama, kiedy byli parą, a on był daleko. Sam trzymał je długo po śmierci w jego domu na Camp Skylark. *'Tablica Spirytystyczna: 'Patty była właścicielką tablicy spirytystycznej do przywoływania duchów z wygrawerowaną wiadomością dla swoich córek jakiś czas przed śmiercią. Tablica została później przekazana siostrom. *'Księga Cieni: 'Podobnie jak wszystkie inne czarownice z lini Warren, ona także odziedziczyła Księgę Cieni. Napisała w niej kilka nowych stron, w tym stworzyła rozdział o Barbasie, demonie strachu i artykule zatytułowanym "Jedno Miejse W Magii" czyli jak wychowywać dziecko. *'Rezydencja Halliwell: '''Patty odziedziczyła rodzinny dom na ulicy Prescott Street od matki, która przeniosła się do innego mieszkania, gdy mieszkał tam Victor. Jednak Penny wróciła gdy Victor odszedł od Patty. Po śmierci Patty, posiadłość stała się własnością jej matki, która mieszkała tam z siostrami i Victorem który przez jakiś czas opiekował się nimi. Relacje Rodzice thumb|Penny Halliwell Patty urodziła się jako córka Penny Johnson i Allena Halliwell. Jako dziecko, Penny używała na niej czarów, aby jako następna wiedźma w kolejce uczyła się magicznego rzemiosła. Jej ojciec zmarł, gdy była dzieckiem, i to najprawdobodobniej uczyniło z niej i jej matki surowe wiedźmy. Penny okazała się być miłą i oddaną matką dla Patty, pomagając jej kiedy tego potrzebowała, a nawet sama wprowadza się by pomóc jej przy opiece nad dziećmi po odejściu Victora i pożycza jej samochód. Patty bardzo kochała swoją matkę i miała do niej sporo szacunku, chociaż nie bała się z nią okazyjnie posprzeczać. Była też bardzo wdzięczna za to, że Penny wychowywała jej córki po śmierci jak swoje własne. Victor Bennett thumb|Victor Bennett Patty poznała Victora w nieznanym czasie, prawdopodobnie w latach sześćdziesiątych. Zakochała się w nim i wzięli ślub, choć Penny zabroniła Patty, zmieniać nazwiska na "Bennett". Po ślubie urodziło im się pierwsze dziecko i swoją córkę nazwali "Prudence Halliwell", nie Bennett, prawdopodobnie ze względu na Penny. Choć byli razem bardzo szczęśliwi, Victor zostawił ją z dwoma córkami (Prue i Piper), choć później powrócił. Pomimo kochającego Victora, jak się później okazuje Patty miała romans z Duchem Światłości Samem Wilderem, po wielu kłótniach i awanturach rozstali się. Wkrótce po rozwodzie, po śmierci Patty opiekował się córkami, ale odmienne zdania jego i Penny zmusiły go do ponownego odejścia. Victor spotkał kilka razy Patty jako ducha, jednak nadal miał ogromny żal do Sama i Duchów Światłości przez których jego małżeństwo się rozpadło. Prue Halliwell Pierwszym dzieckiem Patty była córka, którą nazwała Prudence Halliwell. Kochała ją i była z niej bardzo thumb|Zdjęcie z Prue i Patty na lekcjach gry na pianiniedumna, ponieważ nie była w stanie zrobić z nią zdjęcia na lekcjach gry na fortepianie, ponieważ była zbyt zajęta, wstrzymywaniem oddechu z zachwytu. Również często całowała ją na dobranoc, kiedy wracała późno z pracy i zawsze pachniała hamburgerami. To Prue, była najbardziej dotknięta śmiercią Patty, a ostatnią rzeczą jaką od niej usłyszała były słowa "Kocham Cię", sprawiając, że nie była w stanie powiedzieć tego nikomu innemu. Patty uratowała Prue od utonięcia po ataku Barbasa, a później podziękowała jej za to, że pozwoliła siostrom wejść do jej serca, mówiąc im, że je kocha. Po tymczasowym powrocie na Ziemię, na ślub Piper, wyznała, że była bardzo dumna z Prue, za to jak dobrze opiekowała się siostrami. Po śmierci Prue, Penny i Patty pomagały dostosować jej się do nowego otoczenia i "życia" z dala od jej bliskich. Bardzo pomagały jej przez to wszystko przejść. Patty była również odpowiedzialna za inicjowanie poszukiwania Prue po jej zaginięciu przez poproszenie o pomoc Cola Turnera. Piper Halliwell thumb|255px|Piper Halliwell Druga córka Patty i Victora została nazwana Piper Halliwell. Piper odziedziczyła wygląd matki, jak i jej moc, a kilka osób mówi, że obie są do siebie bardzo podobne. Patty zrobiła dla niej książeczkę, w której było zdjęcie jej i Piper w oranżerii. Po śmierci Patty, Piper była załamana, ale nie miała już tak wielu wspomnień z matką jak Prue, i nie przeżyła tego tak bardzo. Wiele lat później, Patty tymczasowo została przesłana przez Starszych na jej ślub i przekonała ją by nie rezygnowała ze ślubu, po tym jak astralna projekcja Prue i jej chłopak zniszczyli ceremonię. Mniej więcej, półtora roku później, Patty uratowała ją od utonięcia po unicestwieniu Necrona, istoty szkieletowej, i powiedziała jej, że powinna mieć wiarę, że nie zostawi swojego dziecka, tak jak ona ją opuściła. Później przyszła na rytułał Wiccański Chrisa i pomogła jej rozwiązać zagadkę porwania Wyatta. Phoebe Halliwell thumb|255px|Patty i Phoebe podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia Trzecia i ostatnia córka Patty i Victora została nazwana Phoebe Halliwell, po jej ulubionej ciotce, prawdopodobnie nawiązując do P.Bowen. Gdy była w ciąży, miała przeczucie od nienarodzonego dziecka. Przy porodzie miała wizję, gdzie ujrzała siebie i trzy dorosłe córki obejmujące się i wiedziała, że nie musi się martwić o swoją córkę. Niestety, została zabita przez Wodnego Demona i Phoebe nie zdążyła jej dobrze poznać. Kiedy wróciła chwilowo na ślub Piper, powiedziała Phoebe o swoim przeczuciu, i że myślała, że jej droga była najtrudniejsza, bo nie pamiętała matki i ojca. Na szczęście, miały okazję do bliższego poznania się, gdy Phoebe i jej siostry przeniosły się do 1970 roku, a kilka razy Patty przybyła do nich jako duch. Paige Matthews thumb|255px|Patty z Paige, Piper i Phoebe Patty miała czwartą córkę z Duchem Światłości Samem Wilderem, co oznaczało, że musi oddać córkę, aby uniknąć kary ze strony Starszych. Sam i Patty zabrali ich nowonarodzone dziecko do Kościoła, gdzie zakonnica, siostra Agnes wzięła ją i przekazała rodzinie Matthews. Dziewczynka została nazwana Paige Matthews, po tym jak Patty poprosiła by jej imie zaczynało się na literę "P", jak wszystkie w rodzinie. Po śmierci Prue, Patty powiedziała Piper, Phoebe, Leo i Colowi o Paige, a później przywitała ją w rodzinie. Później Patty kilka razy spotkała się z Paige jako duch, jak podczas rytułału Wiccańskiego Chrisa. Fakty i Ciekawostki *Patty była grana przez Alysse Milano w odcinku Thank You For Not Morphing i nieznaną aktorkę w odcinku From Fear to Eternity i później, aż do końca serialu tę postać grała Finola Hughes. Ponieważ mówiło się, że to Prue i Piper odziedziczyły wygląd matki (i Penny kiedyś powiedziała, że Paige przypomina jej matkę P. Baxter czyli przeszłe wcielenie Piper), to jest ironią, że to aktorka która odgrywała rolę Phoebe była pierwszą osobą która wcieliła się w tą postać. *Patty użyła tylko dwa razy w serialu mocy spowalniania molekuł. Pierwszy raz mogliśmy to zaobserwować w odcinku P3 H2O w 2 sezonie, gdy Phoebe w wizji zobaczyła jak jej matka zginęła i wcześniej zamroziła Sama by ochronić go przed demonem. Drugi raz był natomiast w odcinku Forever Charmed, gdy Piper i Leo przenieśli się do 1975 roku i Patty biorąc ich za demonów, chciała ich zamrozić jednak dobre czarownice nie zamarzają i moc podziałała tylko na Leo. *W przeciwieństwie do matki, Patty nigdy nie używała swojej aktywnej mocy po śmierci, jednak wciąż mogła rzucać zaklęcia jak w odcinku Cheaper by the Coven. *Na początku Phoebe myślała, że Patty utonęła przez Czarnoksiężnika, gdy w rzeczywistości był to Demon Wodny. Czyli siostry zostały wprowadzone w błąd lub po prostu nie znały dokładnej przyczyny śmierci matki. *Patty pojawiła się w epizodzie w prawie każdym sezonie, z wyjątkiem sezonu 6. Początkowo odcinek z 6 sezonu Witchstock miał być przeznaczony dla postaci Patty, jednak Finola była zbyt zajęta i jej rola została przypisana Penny. *20 lat wynosi odstęp, pomiędzy śmiercią Patty i Penny. 1978 to rok śmierci Patty, a Penny zmarła w 1998 roku. Referencje #↑ Grana przez nieznaną aktorkę w odcinku Thank You For Not Morphing. #↑ Necromancing the Stone. #↑ Cheaper by the Coven. #↑ Była o niej mowa w odcinku Witchstock #↑ Witchstock. #↑ That 70s Episode. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Czarownice i Czarodzieje